


A Battle Of Dragons

by xMellieOnTheMoonx



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Charizarditeshipping, Established Relationship, Feelings, Friendship, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Love, M/M, Mega Evolution, One Shot, Pokemon - Freeform, Rare Pairings, Romance, Yaoi, battles, megabondshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMellieOnTheMoonx/pseuds/xMellieOnTheMoonx
Summary: After seeing Serena off, Ash is happy to run into one of his Unovian friends at the airport. With Iris now being interested in Mega Evolution, it shouldn't have come as a surprise that she'd ask Alain for a battle.





	A Battle Of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that:
> 
> 1\. I do not own any of this fandom's characters.  
> 2\. This is the only website this story is on after I removed myself from ff.net.  
> 3\. Flames & ''please update'' only comments will be thrown in the trash can.
> 
> Please don't copy or claim this fanfic as your own.

''Hey Ash! Pikachu!'' A voice belonging to a young female teenager exclaimed loudly, ''It's been a while!''

To say that it was a surprise to see a long time old friend just after having seen one off to another region would be an understatement. A lot of emotions went through Ash; the first one being shock, which was then replaced by happiness and excitement.

There in front of him stood Iris, the girl he had traveled with through Unova and the Decolore Archipelego. Ash was kind of glad that Serena had left beforehand, because she would surely have made a huge fuss about Iris' fashion style - and probably even her the way her hair was styled - should they ever meet.

''Pika, Pika!'' Pikachu greeted, a huge smile on his face as he sat on his trainer's shoulder, balancing himself as he waved at the girl in his usual adorable way.

''Iris! Axew!'' Ash exclaimed, a very familiar dragon type Pokémon's face popping out of her hair much to Alain's shock, ''It sure has! What brings you to Kalos?'' He was genuienly curious as to what had brought Iris so far away from not only Unova but Johto as well.

The last thing he knew was that the wild girl wanted to go to Johto and advance herself further as a dragon master. Not only that but also to visit Blackthorn City and battle Clair, the dragon type gymleader they had once met on the Decalore Islands.

''Mega Evolution!'' She exclaimed in an instant, her brown eyes lit up as she bounced on the balls of her feet. The Unovian accompanied the two as they left the air station and continued to explain her reason for being in Kalos. ''I've heard that some Pokémon turn into dragon types when they Mega Evolve so I wanted to learn more and maybe even get to battle them! That would be so cool!''

Ash smiled. It was good to see that Iris hadn't changed one bit when it came to dragon types. He quickly introduced Iris and Alain to each other and now they were taking a stroll through the streets of Lumiose City, walking through the busy crowds of people and Pokémon.

The Kalos League Champion was silent and he was keeping his distance from his lover and the girl he apparantly knew from another region. He and Ash had been together since they had stopped Team Flare from destroying the world, not being able to keep their feelings to themselves anymore as those only became stronger and stronger the more they were around each other. It had started off as an mutual attraction between the two, but as they started to get to know each other that evolved into love.

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie had accepted their relationship although Alain saw that the performer had looked a little hurt as well. It was no secret to him that Serena had those same feelings for Ash but the Kantonian had been very oblivious to it and her advances over the time she had traveled together with him.

During the first week they got together, Ash had talked a lot about the regions he had been to as well as having spoken fondly about all of his other friends and Pokémon he had.

It was in which he had also stated that he'd have to return to Kanto himself as well someday, but for now Alain didn't want to think about being seperate from Ash. Not so soon, anyway.

Anyway, this girl walking right in front of him who, according to Ash, had a pretty annoying catchphrase and was chatting excitedly away with his boyfriend, hadn't been anything like he'd expected appearance wise.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her hair and didn't know wether to feel amazed or disturbed.

Iris must have the thickest hair he'd ever seen. Well It didn't even look like hair, more like a gigantic bush that contained one of her Pokémon. Why wasn't her Axew inside of a Pokéball? Or at the very least traveling on Iris' shoulder like Pikachu did with Ash? Staying inside of her hair could not possibly be hygenic.

In the mids of his observation of her hair, the dark skinned girl turned towards him, her eyes shining brightly with excitement.

''Hey, Alain!'' She exclaimed as she skipped up to him, ''Is it true what Ash is saying? That your Charizard can Mega Evolve and turn into a dragon type?''

Alain blinked. He had tuned the both of them out so he didn't notice that Ash and Iris had excitably spoken about the girl's newest interest. ''Yeah.'' He responded calmly and she let out a squeal, a dark blush appearing on her cheeks at how pleased she was.

''That's great!'' Iris looked pumped up and clasped her hands together, looking up at the Kalosian with almost pleading eyes. ''If you don't mind I'd really love to battle your Mega Charizard with my Dragonite!''

''Axew, axe!'' Axew cried in agreement.

Alain looked at her, trying not to cringe at the sight of the Pokémon inside of her hair, and then glanced towards Ash and Pikachu, who both looked almost as excited as their Unovian friend.

To be absolutley honest, he actually wasn't in the mood to battle since he wanted to have some alone time with Ash at the lab after they had seen Serena off, but with Iris thrown into the mix so suddenly that idea had been shot down.

And with two against one if he didn't count Pikachu and Axew, his boyfriend and someone he'd just met today but he could guess could either be very bossy or persuasive if she wanted to, he wasn't going to be able to protest.

Was he?

Knowing Ash he would no doubt bother him unless he accepted the challenge, if only because he wanted Iris to be able to battle and because he wanted to see them battle against each other. He really didn't want to deal with that.

So in the end he instantly agreed if only so he could get it over with quickly.

* * *

  **~ A Battle Of Dragons ~**

* * *

 

Iris's first impression of Alain was that he was a cool person. Anyone that raised dragon types or had a Pokémon that could Mega Evolve into a dragon type was okay in her books.

Sure he didn't talk much and looked almost a little bored as he stood on the opposite side of the battle field next to the Pokémon Center, but she was certain that she would be able to get him to open up to her in no time.

''Let's make this a one-on-one battle!'' Iris exclaimed, hands on her hips and looking very confident, ''Unless you do have more dragon types other than Mega Charizard?''

Alain shook his head, ''Mega Charizard is the only one on my team with that typing.'' He took out a Pokéball and sent out his Charizard right away, the Mega Stone shining on the armor he wore on his body.

After the Team Flare fiasco, Alain had given up his Mega Stone and Key Stone to the police because originally they hadn't belonged to him but to Lysandre.

Only a week after he had done so, he had been called and gotten the stones back again, with Officer Jenny saying he deserved it for having helped out in stopping the orgazinations plans.

Alain had been hesitant in accepting the stones back since looking at them only made his thoughts go back to Lysandre and everything else that had happened with Team Flare, which only made him feel guilty. Only upon Ash's, Mairin's and Professor Sycamore's instistance had he gone through with it in the end, and seeing their acceptance towards him having the stones, he tried his best not to let his feelings towards them bother him too much.

Maybe in time he'd think he deserved them as well, though it was understandable that it would take some time.

Iris grinned, grabbing a Pokéball and making it large before throwing it in the air.

''Alright! Come on out, Dragonite!''

As soon as Iris had sent out her Dragonite, the air between the two Pokémon suddenly became very heavy. The dragon type on Iris' side let out a terrifying roar that had the earth shaking beneath them and he glared viciously.

Charizard, on the other hand, tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes into a glare, not at all feeling intimidated but still ready for a battle.

''That's the spirit Dragonite!'' Iris grinned, ''We're going to have a great time winning this!''

Dragonite roared in agreement.

''Go for it Iris! Dragonite!''

''Pika, Pikachu!''

Ash and Pikachu cheered despite knowing that Alain and Charizard were the undefeatable pair of Kalos when It came to Mega Evolution. Still, they wanted to let Iris know that they were on her side.

Iris and Dragonite needed all the support they could get.

Hearing that, Alain couldn't help but be a little amused. If Ash and Greninja, the strongest trainer and Pokémon duo he'd ever met, couldn't defeat him and his Mega Charizard, then what chance did Iris and Dragonite stand against them?

_Oh well._

He pressed his finger against the Key Stone on his wrist, shockwaves of power and feelings shooting from the stone and intertwining with Charizard's Mega Stone.

''Key Stone respond to my heart. Go beyond evolution,  **MEGA EVOLVE**!''

The shockwaves caused Charizard to be engulved in a bright light and his whole body changed shape. His skin turned black in color with a blue underside and his claws and the tips of his horns became much sharper. The fire on his tail turned blue to compliment his the fire he breathes out.

''AWESOME!'' Iris squealed, her eyes in the shape of a heart as she gushed over Charizard's new form, ''He definitley looks like a dragon type! This suddenly makes me want to get a Charizard so badly!''

Ash grinned. That was what she had said when she battled against his own Charizard, actually mistaking him for an _actual_  dragon type on that day, only to be completely put out when she got corrected by his Pokédex.

Now, with Mega Evolution, Iris might just change her mind about getting one.

While Charizard looked mostly pleased with the reaction Alain was even more amused now. Iris might not have the best fashion sense or hairstyle for the Kalos Region - he could already imagine everyone's shocked and disturbed if not disgusted looks - but at least she was as excited about Mega Evolution and battles as his Ash was. Not only that but she seemed like a nice girl.

''We'll go first!'' Iris said once she managed to calm herself down a bit, ''Dragonite, use Ice Beam!''

''Intercept with Flamethrower!'' Alain and Charizard were quick to respond.

The two attacks, one consisting of ice and the other consisting of fire, clashed over the battlefield into what looked like a bow, eventually making a small explosion and causing smoke to appear.

Iris instantly took her chance.

''Get in there and use Thunder Punch!''

Making use of the smokescreen, Dragonite dashed over the battlefield towards Charizard, drawing one claw back before pushing forward when it got surrounded with electricity.

''Use Thunder Punch as well, Charizard!'' Alain exclaimed. By first using flamethrower on that Ice Beam, which was no doubt stronger in the fact that fire melted ice, he was actually testing how strong this Dragonite was.

He had the same thoughts when the two thunder punches clashed furiously, sending both of the Pokémon back a little before clashing again and again, sparks of electricity flying of their attacks.

Alain frowned. It looked like Dragonite actually was holding his own against Charizard pretty well and that was something he hadn't expected. Especially since Charizard had Mega Evolved right away, making him stronger than he usually was.

Iris had trained this Dragonite really well.

 _It's time to turn things up a notch_ , he thought.

''Dragon Claw!''

With his fist still punching away, Mega Charizard launched forward with his other one, managing to hit Dragonite's shoulder and causing the other dragon type to snarl and back away in pain.

''Now use Flamethrower!'' Alain immediatley followed up.

''Dodge it Dragonite!''

Managing to catch himself, Dragonite spread his wings and flew into the air barely avoiding the attack.

''Dragon Rush!''

''Use your tail, Charizard!''

Charizard slammed his tail down, sending sand and dust up into the air catching Dragonite off guard and Iris' eyes widened. Alain smirked. He certainly had learned a thing or two from Ash when it came to battling.

Charizard easily avoided Dragonite as he crashed into the ground, coughing and sneezing and Alain didn't want to let him have any time to recover.

''Blast Burn!''

Charizard roared and slammed his fist on the ground. Fire, as hot as lava, burst out of it at such a fast speed that it alarmed the Unovian.

''Dragonite, get a hold of yourself! Quick!'' She exclaimed, a look of panic on her face but as soon as Dragonite had cleaned his eyes and looked back, it had already been too late.

The dragon type let out a pain filled roar as the flames scorched his entire body, which was only enhanched by the fact that it was two times more powerful against Dragonite than it nomally would be because of Charizard's mega evolved form.

''Dragonite! Are you alright?!'' Iris shouted worriedly.

Only a groan was her answer from the dragon type, whom was laying down on his back on the ground, and as soon as she saw the swirls on the dragon type's face, she knew that they had been defeated.

Ash, Pikachu and Axew faltered at the quick defeat Iris and Dragonite had faced while Alain gave a victorious smile as the Unovian returned the Pokémon with a shout that they wouldn't be so easily beat next time.

Her Dragonite might've been strong in packing punches but when It came to defenses…

Well…

To be honest, they needed some work on that.

* * *

  **~ A Battle Of Dragons ~**

* * *

 

''Ash! Why didn't you tell me that Alain's the Kalos League Champion?!'' Iris cried. Her face was flushed with anger and she was shaking her fist into the air.

She and Alain had chatted a bit after their battle inside of the Pokémon Center with Iris waiting for Dragonite to heal up and when the topic of Pokémon League's came up this new piece of information got thrown into her face.

If she had known sooner then she would've thought more carefully about challenging him and not think that victory would come easy to her and Dragonite.

Ash, looking taken aback by her sudden fury, scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. ''I must have forgotten.'' He admitted. The truth was he'd been too much into seeing Iris and Alain's Pokémon battle to tell her that.

His excitement of seeing his Unovian friend and his boyfriend battle against each other had been a real sight to behold. Ash could tell that Dragonite had gotten a lot stronger – no match for Alain's Charizard though - but he was still as aggressive as ever when it came to rivalries.

''It's just like a little kid like you to forget something important like that!'' Iris exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air in frustration, ''You haven't changed at all Ash. Keep this up and you'll never be able to get a girlfriend!'' She shook her head in what seemed to be exasperation.

''I'm older than you Iris,'' Ash pointed out, not feeling angry like he normally would whenever she started things with that catchphrase of hers. He actually felt a little amused at the last thing she said.

''And I don't need a girlfriend since I'm already happily in a relationship with Alain.'' He continued, his lips twitching slightly.

''When are you going to realize that, when I tell you that you're a kid, age doesn't – WHAT?!'' Iris head swirled towards him wildly and her eyes bulged out in disbelief, ''D-d-don't you dare make a joke like that, Ash Ketchum!''

There was no way in her mind that the boy in front of her actually managed to fall in love with someone, considering how oblivious he himself was to everything that was love!

The Kantonian tilted his head to the side.

''I'm not but you don't seem to believe me, do you Iris?'' He asked. The expression on her face said more than enough. ''I'll show you proof.''

Before Iris could say anything Ash smirked and he went over towards Alain, whom was sitting on one of the couch's inside of the Pokémon Center flipping through a magazine. When Alain felt his presence he paused and tilted his head up, blinking his blue eyes up at him looking a bit distracted. His boyfriend then bent down a little and press his lips against his.

Alain froze in place, the magazine falling on the floor from his unmoving hands in surprise. As Ash gently moved his lips the Kalosian felt himself slowly relax. Being the stronger out of the two he wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders and pulled him down to sit on his lap, kissing back and obviously returning Ash's affection.

Axew's jaw dropped to the floor and Iris was gaping, looking like a Magikarp on the dry land.

''N-no way…'' She stammered, one hand in front of her mouth as she kept staring at the scene in front of her.

But it was true.

She had been proven wrong by Ash.

Ash was in a relationship.

With another guy.

Which meant that he was quite possibly gay and…

And…

…

…

…

_**It was totally hot!** _

Completely stunned and slightly flustered at seeing the two making out while Pikachu was rolling on the floor laughing his head off at their reactions only one thought flew through Iris's mind at precisely that moment.

_I have to tell Cilan about this!_

_**~ Fin ~** _


End file.
